Screwdriver
by GraysonGirl13
Summary: Maggie smiled to herself, thankful that the red handled screwdriver was not her only silent companion tonight. The small, meaningless object had in some way brought them together, and now it held more meaning then words could ever express.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Maxson always considered himself to be a controlled and levelheaded man, but now he found himself frozen.

Never before had a new recruit taken him by surprise the way that she did. There was nothing outwardly special about her. She was slightly above average hight, her blue vault suit clinging to her modest breasts and wide hips, her groomed eyebrows and full lips told him she was attractive but it was her eyes that had him rooted to his place on the command deck. Her eyes that he knew had to be the lightest of blues but in the light of the setting sun as it reflected off the steel in the room they glowed a dusty silver. And in those silver eyes he could see the weight of his words being thought over and calculated.

As the room emptied he met her steeled gaze, "I care about them you know. The people of the Commonwealth."

She gave the softest of smiles "I can see that. They're playing with fire, and you wish to save them." Her voice was sharp and with an air of authority, but there was also a kindness there.

"Exactly." He turned from her to face the Commonwealth below. He leaned forward against the guard rail, knuckles turning white as he gripped at the steel. "I just hope we're here in time. I refuse to allow the mistakes of the past to be repeated."

There was silence between them for a moment. He watch her reflection in the window shift her weight from left to right before crossing her arms under her chest. She seemed to once again consider his words before making up her mind on the matter. His words did indeed carry a heavy weight for her. The pain of the past and this uncertain future always at the forefront of her mind. "How can I help?"

Maxson turned back to face the recruit, sizing her up as he clasped his hands behind his back. She didn't shift under his gaze like most but she didn't meet it either. "Your name recruit?"

"Maggie." She replied almost immediately, when she realized her mistake she cursed at herself and dropped her arms back to her side before straightening herself out and meeting his dark eyes, "Margaret Reese, sir. But I prefer Maggie."

"Noted." He said quickly with a sharp nod. "If you wish to help I want you to start by taking responsibility for this planet. To start making a difference. And from what I've read in Paladin Danse's reposts, you've already begun that journey. Seeing as he's one of my most respected field officers, you couldn't get a better recommendation."

Maggie dropping his gaze, once again shifting her weight as her cheeks tinted a soft pink, she had never been good at taking compliments. "Thank you sir, but I was really only following orders."

"Nevertheless," Maxson went on. "From this moment forward, I'm granting you the rank o Knight. And, befitting your title, we're granting you a suit of Power Armor to protect you on the field of battle. Wear it with pride."

Maggie's jaw fell open and her eyes grew wide at the news. After a moment she seemed to shake herself out of it but her voice still portrayed her shock, "I'll do my best to live up to it."

"I'm certain that you will." Maxson's tone was confident and final but left an unsaid threat that failure was not an option, and it lingered there around her. "In any event, take the rest of the evening to become familiar with the Prydwen and my staff. Report to the Flight Deck at 0600 for your new orders. Welcome aboard the Prydwen, Knight Reese. Make us proud."

He stood tall, placing his fist over his heart in salute. She returned the gesture with a soft smile, "You can count on me Elder."

. . .

The mission at Fort Strong had gone off without incident a few days ago. Knight Reese and Paladin Danse had removed the Mutant threat and taken hold of their Nuclear arms. Since then the Elder had had no further missions for her so she had taken to recovering tech for Scribe Haylen and escorting research teams for Proctor Quinlan. It felt good to be helping a cause but said cause was getting her nowhere in the search for her son.

As with most nights, thoughts of Shaun clouded her mind causing sleep to elude her. Unable to lay restlessly in her bunk any longer she grabbed her gifted Laser Rifle and made her way to the work bench nestled in the Power Armor repair bay. To help drown out her relentless thoughts of her son she tuned her Pip-boy to Diamond City Radio, keeping the volume low, to help distract her as she worked.

Screwdriver in hand she meticulously removed each screw from the casing and placed them head down on the table it a strict pattern to make sure each one went back into its proper place.

Maxson, too, found himself being kept awake by the weight he carried on his shoulders, as with most nights. And like most other nights he turned to wondering his ship alone in the stillness of the night. The Elder walked as any confident and well trained man would but inside his thoughts themselves were chaotic and unorganized. His mission and his duty to his men always lingering just below the surface of his being, his only reason to live and breathe.

He heard the soft melody of the Ink Spots before he even entered the repair bay, stopping for a moment to take in the heard but unfamiliar sounds of the song. Music was something he never had made time to appreciate.

When he finally made it through the mess hall to stand in the doorway of the repair stations he found himself surprised to see that anyone else was indeed still up at this hour, however he felt no shock that it would be her. It had taken him only seconds during there first meeting to know that she too held a great burden. Though their conversation had been brief and to the point they both knew there was more to the meeting then him welcoming a new recruit and her needing a place to call home in this savage and untamed world. Maggie was different then the others, but how?

She seemed to either be ignoring him or unaware of his presence as she worked. Whatever the case he took a moment to watch her as she leaded over the workbench. Her blue vault suit open and tide around her waist to expose a worn but clean white tank top, her lean arms leading to long, delicate fingers that held a lose grip on a red handled screwdriver as she worked with care and precision as she removed each part of her rifle and placed it with the upmost care onto the table top before her. Her light brows knit together and her lips pursed into a hard line in calculated focus as her grey eyes never wondered from their task, even as a few strands of her honey coloured hair fell loose from the bun atop her head and brushed flushed cheeks.

"Little late to be up at this hour, don't cha think Elder?" Maggie didn't bother to pause her task as she spoke. She didn't even glance in his direction. She had known he was there long before he entered the room, having heard his footsteps echo through the hull of the ship and he paced. In the few days she had been aboard the ship she had become accustom to his steadily even steps starting late into the night and echoing lightly around her in her bunk as she faked sleep around the other Knights. After the first night she had mentioned the footsteps to some of the other Knights during a meal in the mess hall in the hopes she wasn't losing her mind in the darkness of the ship. Their answers had been very vague and slightly entertaining to say the least, ranging from 'I've never noticed' to 'I've heard its the ghost of Roger Maxson watching over us'. Last night she found the answer herself, as she decided to raise early instead of waiting for the others to stir like she usually did, and caught him entering his quarters a few hours before sunrise.

Maxson was taken by surprise by her voice but managed to keep his poker face firm, "I could ask you the same thing, Knight." There was silence once again between them as they both refused to answer the unasked questions of their late night meeting. He kept his gaze fixed on her and she continued to ignore him as she worked. It wasn't until Maggie placed the last piece of her rifle on the table top that she looked up at him, or at least in his direction. She faced him but her eyes seemed unfocused as she spun the screwdriver between her pale fingers. "Aha!" she finally exclaimed, weaving the small hand tool into her hair as she stood and began to pace about the bay, collecting a number of items as she went. After a few moments she returned to the workbench with full arms and dumped the items haphazardly on and into the open tool chest beside the work station.

Troubles forgotten, Maxson found himself genuinely curious as to what the Knight was up to and before he realized it his feet were moving towards her. He stopped on the opposite side of the bench and watched as she began to meticulously clean each piece of the rifle, right down to the gaps between the threading of each screw.

The silence was thick between them but not uncomfortable. Her relaxed and laid back nature put him at ease some, most everyone aboard the ship grew tense and jumpy at having him even in the same room. It was a nice change. She noticed him slowly dropping his guard, his posture relaxing into a more natural stance then his normal stiff and ridged commanding role. She could sense he was troubled, her father having been very much the same way after a lifetime of serving in the American Army. Without meeting his gaze she leaned down and grabbed a rag off the bottom shelf of the work station before tossing it at her Commander's chest. He caught it easily, running his fingers over the splotchy red fabric as she could sense the air around him lace with confusion. Maggie returned the piece she had been cleaning to the table to selecting the next one nearest to her before she spoke, "I find keeping busy helps take my mind off things. Makes them easier to process."

Maxson stared at her for another long moment, this time unable to hide the shock from reaching his eye, as she continued to refuse to meet his gaze. This random and unknown wastelander was able to read him better then any other member of this faction before her and she hadn't even bothered meet his gaze since he entered the room. Well relatively unknown he mused for a moment. He had read over her field reports and her medical evaluation, but they told him little about the woman herself. He knew he blood type made her a universal donor, he knew she had little to no exposure to radiation during her lifetime, he knew she was four years his senior, but besides those few trivial pieces of information he knew nothing about her.

The Elder turned over her words in his mind for a few moments before sighing lightly to himself and placing the rag on the corner of the work station. Maggie finally looked up at him through her lashes but he failed to notice. She watched him slowly remove his thick jacket and drape it over the top of the nearest Power Armor work station before removing the stool from the armor work station and placing it across from her. He roughly pushed the sleeves of his dark flight suit up around his elbows as he sat on the stool across from her before retaking the rag in his hands and picking up the piece of her rifle nearest to him and beginning to clean it.

The Knight smiled to herself as she returned to her work, her small actions once again going unnoticed by the younger man before her. Once again she glanced up at her Commanding Officer through her lashes, eyeing him as he had her only moments before. His fingers were tense and callused as they gripped at the old mechanic rang and machinery parts, forearms the same natural lightly tanned colour of his face but peppered in faded scars and burn marks that told more stories then the man himself probably ever could with words. The muscles of his biceps and shoulders twitching with each movement under the stretched fabric of his black flight suit. Through his thick beard she could see the tension in his neck and set chin of his chiseled jaw. A jagged scar running up towards his eye over his right cheek was more defined then the others, showing it had most likely been poorly tended to in the heat of battle. His slicked back, dark hair had not been kept the same way by night as it was during the day, being swept more onto the side of his head then back now. His matching brows hiding his dark eyes that she knew where the deepest of blues, the opposite of Nate's light hazel eyes.

Maggie closed her eyes, shuddering at the thought of her now dead husband. 'He's gone. You don't need to think about him anymore.' She told herself, as she had been doing since the day the Vault door slid open and she was first greeted by the Hell of the wastes. Finally the unwanted memories passed and she opened her eyes again, only this time she found the leader of the Brotherhood of Steel looking back at her. For the first time that night she allowed his gaze to meet hers. After a moment she gave him a soft smile. Thankful to be back in the present, at least for the time being, even if it was with this tense, brooding and young commander.

After that moment fell into a comfortable silence, returning to their work. Neither feeling the need to address their woes to the other. Just two random souls allied against the darkness of their own minds within the dim lights of the ship. Maggie smiled to herself this time, thankful that the red handled screwdriver was not her only silent companion tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"I understand but you can't trust that... _thing!_ I can't condone this without further evidence." Danse scolded, his grip tightening on the hood of his flight suit as it hung from his fist, "Its to dangerous."

"I don't care." Maggie shot back, turning in her seat at the work bench to face her commanding officer and friend. "This is the only chance I have at getting Shaun back! It's been almost a year and this is the only lead I have. I'm going and that's that."

"I know how bad you want him back but this isn't the way to go about it." Danse spoke in a harsh tone. He paused, taking a deep breathe and licking his lips before continuing in a softer tone. "The Brotherhood will find a way into the Institute and we will get him back, but we will do it without the help of that thing."

Maggie narrowed her eyes at the Paladin, "If that's how you feel then you don't have to come with me. I can handle this myself." She sighed, using her hand to push some lose strands of her hair back over her skull before dropping the hand back into her lap in defeat, both hands clutching her screwdriver tightly. "I just want Shaun back."

Maxson felt his chest tighten at the name that escaped her lips as he listened to their heated argument from the doorway of the work bay. Neither had seem to notice him enter the room only moments before and he had done nothing to hide his presence from them. They were simply to distracted to know or care.

Maxson's brain rushed to fill in the gaps about the little he knew about the new recruit. A woman her age looking for a male, logically, she was looking for her boyfriend her husband. Danse's early reports to the Capital chapter had had her using a different surname. She had been reporting to and traveling with Danse for a few months before he and his crew had arrived in the Commonwealth but it was less then a month into her service when the reports shifted from referring to her Margaret Lynch to Margaret Reese. Seeing as communication at the time had been cut off Maxson had only just received the reports upon arriving at the airport. He would never admit to anyone that he had only briefly skimmed them before meeting her just over a week ago, at the time not even taking note of her name. It wasn't until after their meeting last night that he had gone back over the reports, taking note of the change of name.

Everything fell into place in Maxson's mind. In the few months she had been with the Brotherhood she had married and lost her new husband to the Institute.

It was Danse's turn to sigh as his hands came to rest on his hips and he shifted his weight from right to left, the simple action seeming over exaggerated without the bulk of his Power Armor restricting his movements. He went to speak again on the matter but he finally caught sight of his Elder, his casual stance dropping in an instant to salute the younger man with his hand in a fist over his heart. "Elder." He greeting.

Maggie only rolled her head in his direction, their eyes met but she made no other movement. Danse too caught this simple action and scowled, "Salute your Elder, Knight!"

Without moving her head she glanced at the Paladin, anger still in her gaze. She let out a heavy breath through her nose and straightened her posture on the stool. She casual raised two finger to her forehead, gave a half hearted wink before cracking into the lopsided grin and giggling softly to herself as she dropped her hand.

"Knight!" Danse snapped but she ignored him as she continued to giggle and despite himself Maxson found the muscles of his cheeks pulling at the corners of his month.

The small twitch didn't go unnoticed by the female and only fueled her new found need to torment the Paladin for denying her to further the search for her son. "Lighten up Tin Can."

Danse fumed, "Show some respect Knight. I am your commander and he is the leader of the Brotherhood of Steel and your highest ranking commanding officer."

Maggie sighed again and her gaze soften as she turned to him and reached out to rest a hand on his forearm, "I'm sorry Danse. I'm just messing with you for not wanting me to go." She paused and turned to face Maxson as she spoke next, "And he may be our leader but he's still just a man, and I'm sure he knew I didn't mean it or he would have spoken up himself."

Maxson found himself taken aback by her words. He knew she didn't view him the same as his other brothers and sisters but to voice that out loud to both him and a man who had stood by him through his entire campaign was another thing entirely. She thought differently and viewed the world differently and wasn't afraid to express her own thoughts and feelings and that was a risk in a world that seen anything that was different as the threat.

The Knight and Paladin looked at him for response but he remained outwardly unchanged. He stepped into the room, joining them around the work station. "As you were." was all he gave as an answer, not being able to bring himself to voice his own feelings.

Danse visibly relaxed some before turning to his female charge. "This conversation isn't over Maggie. Please take some time and think over what I said before you doing anything rash."

She met and his gaze, her light eyes hard. Slowly she nodded, but the look in her eyes was clear that she had already made up her mind. Danse sighed, knowing he had lost, nodded in returned and left to return to his room for the night.

Maxson and Maggie both watched the older man leave. Once alone neither moved or acknowledged the other for a long moment. Finally Maggie pursed her lips, and made a soft clicking sound to drown out the silence as she loosely held the tip of the screwdriver in one hand and bounced the handle off the palm of the other.

After only a few seconds her jaw slacked and the sound stopped, the smacking of the plastic handle against her palm being the only sound now echoing in the empty hall.

"Care to explain, Knight?" Maxson finally asked, turning to face the blonde. She turned away from him, refusing to meet his gaze as she had done the night before. She turned back on the stool to face the top of the workbench where she had been working on her rifle mods. She didn't speak, only returned to her work.

The Elder clenched his jaw at her sudden stubbornness. He had never had a lot of experience with women but this one seemed to be on a whole other emotional level then those he had dealt with in the past. "Well?"

The older woman growled, tossing her screwdriver and scope parts onto the table to in a fury. The table top and parts clattered together at the sudden disturbance, some loose pieces even meeting the floor. "No." She said simply at first, "No, I don't want to talk about it. I'm done talking about it."

Maxson exhaled deeply through his nose. He once again thought over what he knew of the woman and what had transpired not so long ago in this very room before he replied slowly, trying to come across as compassionate but his tone seemed tired and hardened giving the matter he was touching. "I understand you wish to find your husband but Paladin Danse is correct. If you rush blindly into a situation you are not prepared for and without back up the impending results could be disastrous."

Maggie didn't reply at first, she just brought her hands up to rub her face. Her hands slowly moved up into her hair, pulling it free from its tie she smoothed it down as it fell to rest around her shoulders. She kept her eyes close and breathing steady through the act, Maxson took the action as her trying to calm herself. Once her hair was free her hands dropped to her lap. Slowly she opened her eyes but her gaze never seemed to focus.

"Shaun isn't my husband, he's my son." She began softly. For the second time that night she had caused his chest to tighten with nothing but her words. Slowly she reached her hand forward to retake the screwdriver. He began to turn the object over in her hands, never taking her eyes off it as she spoke. "Nate, Shaun and I were given a spot in the local Vault back home. When the bombs fell we arrived just in time and I thought everything would be okay but when we got inside..." She clenched her jaw and took a deep breathe before continuing, "Turned out is was some type of cryogenic facility. We were frozen for a long time until this guy, Kellogg, came in and unfroze us. I couldn't get out of my pod. I could only watch as he shot Nate and took my baby."

There was silence between them for a long moment, thick and heavy.

"I'm sorry about your husband." Was the only response Maxson could muster, feeling he needed to break the silence.

She gave a very unladylike snort, "That asshole is in hell where he belongs."

Maxson gave no response but understood her name changing in the reports. Her husband had not been kind to her and now that she was free of him she changed her name to rid herself of him.

Finally she looked up at him, her eyes flashing emotions of hurt and determination. "There is a detective in Diamond City who has been helping me track down a way into the Institute. I know they have Shaun. Kellogg told me so himself. The detective, Nick Valentine, has another lead and wants me to meet him in Goodneighbor. Danse doesn't think I should go. He doesn't think Nick can be trusted."

Maxson could see in her eyes she was waiting for him to respond. He swallowed heavily and gave what he felt was an appropriate response, "Goodneighbor is a dangerous town. He is right to worry, even if you have proven yourself time and time again."

"That's not what has Danse worried." She sighed and returned her gaze to the screwdriver as she continued to turn it over between her fingers. "Nick is some type of prototype Synth." At the word Maxson felt his anger rise. He clenched his fists and prepared to scold her on the idea of any member of his Army even considering to be involved with a Synth in any way but she cut him short by speaking again. "He's been helping me for a long time now. Even before I joined the Brotherhood or even knew what a Synth was. He has helped me time and time again and even if I don't completely trust him he is the best lead I have on getting my Shaun back and I won't lose this chance. I'm sorry Elder but save your breath. I have to do this and nothing you can say or do will stop me."

With that she turned back to the workbench and resumed her work, ignoring him for all intensive purposes.

The younger man narrowed his eyes at her actions but allowed her words to sink in. He had heard of this Nick Valentine in passing since they had arrived in the Commonwealth but this was the first time he had heard he was a Synth. Yes, the news made his blood boil but he also knew the Synth had a reputation for helping those in need, and the determination in her eyes proved she wasn't bluffing on the matter when it came to her own actions. She was just a mother trying to find her son, the rest of the people or... things involved didn't matter to her in the long run as long as she got what she wanted in the end. He, himself could not relate but he had seen the same determination with Sarah as she raised her son back in the Capital. He knew she would have done anything to keep him safe, and she had had an entire Army under her command.

Maxson allowed his mind to wonder further on the matter as be began to pace softly against the metal floor behind her. Synth aside, her determination and unorthodox approach could be what they needed to find and breach the Institute. None of the other members of his order would bend or break their moral code, even if it meant finding a means to a greater end, but she would, she could, and she was willing.

"Knight Reese." The Elder spoke with authority as he stopped before her. She looked up at him, unshed tears brimming her sapphire eyes. His breath caught at the sight of her. He cursed himself for being willing to use a hurting mother to further his cause. He swallowed the lump that had formed at the back of his throat and spoke the exact words he had originally gotten her attention for, but the feelings behind them had shifted greatly. "Follow this lead for as long as you can. Report back to me whenever possible. You have the full resources of the Brotherhood at your disposal should you need them." The compassion he had tired to summon earlier leaked through his words causing the woman's face to glow as she smiled at him.

Suddenly she stood, her arms opening as she stepped forward. She seemed to catch herself and her actions mid step. She smiled awkwardly before straighten up and saluting him properly with her fist over her heart. "Thank you Elder."

Surprised by her actions he quickly shook his head clear of the matter and nodded at the Knight. "A Vertibird will be prepped and ready to transport you and Paladin Danse to Goodneighbor at 0700. I suggest you get some sleep Knight."

"Yes Sir." She nodded.

He nodded in return. "Dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

"Elder." Lancer Captain Kells called, interrupting Maxson as he paced the flight deck. The young man turned to his ships Captain, "We have just received a field report of Paladin Danse."

Maxson stopped and turned to the dark skinned man, clasping his hands behind his back. This was the second report received since Paladin Danse and Knight Reese had left for Goodneighbor almost 6 days ago. The first was about a day and a half into the mission, a message directly from the Paladin himself saying that Knight Reese's tip was proving useful and then were headed south on a new lead. It had been 4 days since the transmission and the Elder was beginning to fear he had lost two of his best soldiers out in the field. This unexpected news lifted his spirits some but the Captain had said 'of' and not 'from' the Paladin. This could prove bad but he had faith in his comrades. "Proceed."

Kells cleared his throat, "Paladin Danse and Knight Reese met up with a recon patrol just South-East of Jamaica Plains late last night, both were unharmed though low on supplies. They restocked at the checkpoint and continued on this morning."

Maxson nodded, "Any word as to when they'll be returning."

The older man sighed, shaking his head, "I'm afraid not sir."

Kells watched his leader press his lips into a hard light as his jaw tightened for a moment, "Very well. Keep me updated of any further reports from Danse's team. Their mission success in our top priority right now."

"Of course sir." The Lancer Captain replied but didn't turn to leave the Elder to his thoughts. "There is one other thing sir." Maxson raised a dark eyebrow as he waited for Kells to continue. The Captain once again sighed, rubbing a worn glove against the aging skin of his forehead, gathering his thoughts. Finally he dropped his arm to his side, his tone become more familiar as he spoke instead of the formal tone he usually used when speaking to his superior, "The Paladin in charge of the recon squad also reported that Danse and Reese where continuing to head South-West." He stopped for a moment to wet his lips. "Right into the Glowing Sea."

Maxson felt his eyes widen. He took a shaking breath between clenched teeth to try and slow his heart rate as his mind raced on possibilities. Even in full power armor that was a suicide mission. What kind of need would drive them willingly into such a place. The young Elder forced his tongue between his teeth to stop them from grinding together as he seethed. He turned from the Captain to pace as he processed the new information but stopped before even completing a full cycle, "Have a extraction team on standby. I want all nearby patrols moved to the edge of the Glowing Sea. If anyone makes visual contact I want it reported immediately, is that understood?"

Kells saluted with a sharp "Understood, Sir," and was off to relay the orders.

Maxson turned his back to the flight deck, gripping the edge of the railing with great force, much as he had done the day he had met Knight Reese for the first time. He had no doubt that either soldier would enter the Glowing Sea unless in was absolutely necessary and had they reported in, as they were meant to, and the caused deemed vital to the Brotherhoods plans they he would have granted them permission to go with a full team behind them and air support. Now though, now they were on their own in the most dangerous and uncharted area of this Hell they called the Wasteland.

The Elder hung his head, breathing deeply through his nose. "May Steel be with you Brothers."

. . .

Maggie tighten the grip on her rifle to stop her hands from shaking.

"You ready for this Knight?" Her commander and friend asked, his voice gravelly from speaking through his helmet but surprisingly steady and firm at the view that lay before them.

The Knight was thankful for her helmet for hiding the fear in her eyes from her friend but she knew she couldn't lie to him. "No." Her own firm tone surprising herself. She took a shaky breath as she watched green lighting strike in the distance, illuminating dark figures and jagged hillsides as it danced across the sky. Structures seemed to twist and bend in the dreary and seemingly living green glow of the stretch of land before them.

The Glowing Sea.

It was a fitting name for such a place but she hadn't expected it to be so... apocalyptic. Back in her time, before the bombs fell, glowing wasn't a word she usually associated with things like the barren and cold world that laid at her feet. To her the silver _glow_ of the moonlight as it danced across the lake near her father's old fishing hut was peaceful. The warming _glow_ of the candles her mother would light when the power went out when she was growing up made her feel safe. The way the television screen would give a comforting _glow_ when she had a hard day at work and needed to relax. How everyone had told her she had a luminous and loving _glow_ to her skin when she was pregnant with Shaun made her proud but now... now this unnatural, evil glow ate away at the skyline giving a silent promise of horror and death. Promises of both the mutated beast born of this world and the silent and malicious killer that is radiation. In this world, the word glowing meant decease and death.

Maggie wet her lips behind her helmet and squared her shoulders beneath the bulk of her armor, "But we don't have a choice."

The weight the Danse's gloved hand was heavy on her shoulder, even thought the Power Armor. "Don't worry Maggie, I've got your back."

She placed her hand over his, "I know you do." She gave his hand another pat for good measure before taking her first step forward and down the ridge into the desert like hell below.

. . .

Maxson's stride was wide and powerful as he headed towards the repair bay to inspect the supply shipment they had just received from the Capitol chapter. Proctor Ingram had sent word only moments ago that the equipment had arrived and there were matters concerning the order that required his attention.

He sighed.

It had been another two days without word on or from Paladin Danse and Knight Reese's whereabouts. Knight Reese was still the best shot Maxson had on breaching the Institute and he found his thoughts consumed by her and her quest. Of course he wished for Paladin Danse's safe return as well. He had proven to be a good friend and loyal soldier to him before he even became Elder, but Reese, she was his golden ticket to taking down the Institute and securing his place in Brotherhood history.

Not only was she going to lead him to the Institute but she had proven herself to be loyal and capable as a soldier. Field reports showed she was brave and quick to think on her feet during combat. She was proficient in repairing and maintaining her equipment. She was well liked among the crew, her stories of the old world gave them hope that with passion and teamwork the Brotherhood could rebuild this world in the vision of the old. She took pride in her work, even the simplest of tasks like cleaning her rifle. The way she carefully removed each piece and cleaned it with the upmost care, right down to the threads on the screws. The way her delicate fingers glided over each piece. How her grey-blue eyes narrowed and her full lips pursed in concentration as the honey blonde strands of her hair fell...

Maxson froze. In mind and body. Pausing in the middle of the mess hall. The pause was brief, so quick it went unnoticed by most of the crew members nearby, before he shook his head and continued on his way to the repair bay. He couldn't afford to have those kinds of thoughts. They were distracting and inappropriate for a man in his position. He needed to stay focused.

"Proctor Ingram." Maxson greeted the red head the moment she came into view.

She nodded in return, "Elder. We received the order as scheduled. Included several Power Armor upgrades, including a trial jet pack. We also received the upgrades for your Gatling Laser you requested."

The young leader nodded at the older woman, "Thank you Proctor, have them sent to my quarters once you have the shipment sorted."

"Of course, Elder." The red head paused, "Would you like the tools required for the repair sent as well?"

Maxson paused for a moment in thought. "No need, I will collect them before I retire for the night."

Ingram nodded and returned to her work, leaving Maxson to collect his tools and be on his way. He turned to the large red tool chest beside the weapon repair bench and began sorting what he would need. Out of the corner of his eye a flash of red caught his eye. He paused for a moment, reaching his calloused fingers out to grab the worn, red handle of the screwdriver that was favored by the new Knight. He turned the object over in his fingers, knowing that the phillips, size 3 tip wouldn't fit into the Roberson style screws that held his chosen weapon together, but finding that he couldn't put it down.

Maxson sighed at his own actions, not knowing where they were coming from. Feeling defeated against himself he tossed it in the collection of tools he would need, gathered the remained and heading back to his quarters.

He set the hand held tool box down on the small round table that sat in the center of his quarters. He glanced inside, his eyes once again landing on the red handled screwdriver. The Elder clenched his jaw and turned away, fetching 'Final Judgement' from its resting place. Without taking his eyes off the weapon he reached into the tool box for the first tool he would need, only to find he had removed the blasted red handled screwdriver yet again. Maggie's screwdriver.

Maxson cursed, tossing the accursed object across the room. He watched it hit against the steel wall with a metallic echo before falling to the floor. He watched it roll back towards the table for a moment before settling. His jaw clenched and shoulders tensed as he stared. It seemed to mock him. A constant reminder of the missing Knight and Paladin.

He took a deep breath through his nose, forcing himself to relax. It was, after all, only a screwdriver. He stepped forward to gather it off the floor only to be interrupted by a knock on his door.

He sighed again, assuming it was the Gatling parts. "Enter."

"Elder." Kells greeted opening the door wide enough to poke his head in, "We just detected a Vertibird grenade signal coming from the Glowing Sea. I took the liberty of dispatching a Vertibird to recover Paladin Danse and Knight Reese. They should return by morning."

Maxson nodded, unable to momentary find words for the relief he was feeling. "Thank you Captain."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Hold on Danse." Maggie whispered to her injured companion. His breathing was laboured and his complexion pale as she ran her fingers through his thick dark hair. "Everything is going to be okay. Help is one the way."

She was thankful for the lack of radiation present in the mouth of Virgil's cave. She had had a hard enough time speaking with him when she entered wearing her Brotherhood issue Power Armor. She could only imagine how he would feel about her having to drag her injured Paladin into his home. When they first arrived they were no worse for wear. Danse had opted to stand as look out while she spoke to the scientist. Thankfully Virgil had been level headed enough not to panic and Danse was unaware of him being a Super Mutant.

Once the meeting had concluded and she returned to the Paladin he had informed her they where clear to move out. Sadly, however, the Deathclaws in these parts are very skilled at camouflage and caught them by surprise. In the battle it had punctured Maggie's suit, allowing radiation to seep in. She was feeling its affects. Nausea. Mild fever. Dizziness. However it was the Paladin that concerned her more. His helmet had been badly damaged, causing her to remove it once she had pulled him safely into the cave (that had been a fight all on its own). He had also taken one of the beast's massive claws into his side. It had torn a large hole and she could see blood seeping out. Thinking quick she has used their last Stimpak to keep him alive as well as one of the Vertibird flares Maxson had given her.

Now all they had to do was wait.

. . . . .

"How are they?" Maxson asked Cade as he exited the Medbay only hours after Danse and Reese's return.

Cade sighed, running a gloved hand over his shaved head. "Honestly," he took in a deep breath through his nose, taking a moment to collect himself. "They could be much worse. Knight Reese has suffered some minor radiation poisoning and dehydration but it's nothing some Radaway, a hot shower, hearty meal and a good nights rest won't take care of. Paladin Danse is in a much more critical state." The Knight Captain paused for a moment to cross his arms over his chest before resting his tired back against the nearest steel wall. "He was also suffering from radiation poisoning and dehydration but those things are minor. He took a nice bump to the head and probably has a mild concussion. The Deathclaw also punctuated one of his lungs. Nothing he won't pull through but he'll be on bed rest for the next week at least and I recommend light duty in the weeks that fallow."

Maxson frowned. This was not the news he wanted to hear but it was a better outcome then what could have been considering the amount of time they had spent in the Glowing Sea. All things considered they were very lucky to be alive at all. "Thanks you Knight." Maxson finally offered. He had wanted to comment on the Paladin's bed rest and how he would be upset by the news but decided the comment would be to friendly and might give the doctor the wrong impression on either their professional relationship or his kinship with Danse. It was common knowledge the men had a long standing friendship but Maxson didn't wish to show favouritism amongst his troops. "Dismissed."

Cade pushed himself off the wall and nodded in thanks at the young Elder. Maxson watched him head into the mess hall before entering the Medbay. It was quite inside. A young female Scribe taking stock and making notes as she watched over the patents while Cade was out.

His attention quickly turned from the young woman to where the large form of Danse took up one of the small cots. His face was pale but peaceful as he rested. His normally kept hair was in disarray and his bare torso was heavily bandaged. However, what surprised Maxson most about the scene was not the Paladin himself or his state of being but the tear faced honey blonde that was curled around his arm.

Reese nearly hung off the larger man from where she clutched his arm tight against her chest. Tears streaming down her round face and onto the mans shoulder where her cheek was resting. Her eyes closed tightly as she wept.

Maxson felt his chest tighten at the open display before him. He knew Maggie was a creature whose actions were largely dictated by her emotions. He also knew that the Paladin and his charge were close, perhaps closer then he realized.

Maggie sniffled, her eyes clenching tightly and brow frowning with deep lines of hurt as fresh tears came from her eyes. "It's all my fault." She whispered. Unsure if she was speaking to him but very aware he had been staring, Maxson snapped to attention. Back straight and hands clasped behind his back.

This was how Maggie found him when she finally did open her grey eyes. "I let this happen to him." The whites of her eyes where stained red and filled with hurt. Maxson decided he didn't like it. The hurt in her eyes. It once again caused his chest to tighten but this time for a much different reason. He felt his posture soften as she stared up at him, unmoving. "It's all my fault."

Maxson wished to speak, to comfort her, but he was very aware of the Scribe still moving behind him. Her presence, though instructed, breaking the stillness of the room. Turning his head to catch her eye over his shoulder she froze, nearing dropping her clip board at his intense, narrowed gaze. "Leave us."

Her grip tightened on the clip board in her hands, knuckles turning white. "But sir, Knight Cade ha-"

"Leave us." He repeated, "I'll watch over the patents."

Her lips tightened into a hard line but she nodded all the same, who was she to question her Elder? She set down her work and promptly left.

Maxson watched her go. Only once she was out of sight did he turn back to the injured pair. Maggie's eyes once again clenched tight as she wept on her Paladin's shoulder. Aware they were now alone but still cautious of prying ears Maxson spoke firm but softly. "Injuries happen while on the Battlefield, Knight. These things cannot be blamed on us. They are merely chance. You fought with him and were quick enough on you feet to come to his aid and summon help. You very well saved his life."

Maggie sat back in her chair though continued to hold he other mans arm tight to herself like a lifeline. "It's my fault we were in the Glowing Sea in the first place. If I hadn't been so blinded by the idea of seeing my son again this never would have happened. I should have let Danse radio in. We should have called for support but I was so worried you would deem my cause unfit I pushed on... and Danse payed for it. It's all my fault."

Her voice was shallow, empty of anything but guilt and regret. It was like a blow to Maxson's gut. Did she really see him as such a tyrannical leader that he would not have allowed her to continue on? That he would have made her suffer, never knowing if whatever they found in the Glowing Sea could be the lead she needed to find her son? Maxson pushed past the comment directed at him and responded how he felt a leader should. "Yes you should have radioed your location but I agreed to allow you to oversee this mission. I would have allowed you to continue with the proper support."

Maggie said nothing in response, refusing to look up at the young Elder. "Do not beat yourself up over this, Knight Reese. Danse will make a full recovery." He spoke when she did not. Much softer then before.

Maggie sniffed, wiping at her eyes with the back of one of her hands. When she failed to once again respond Maxson took in a deep breath through his nose. Straightening his back and pulling up to his full hight. He found anger bobble up in his chest. Her pervious comment still echoing in the back of his mind and her sudden silence hurting him further. If she refused to speak with him he would get her to speak the only way he knew how. "Report Knight." His tone was much louder then before. Sharp and hard as it bounced off the metal walls of his ship.

Maggie jumped at his sudden change, her eyes wide in shock as she pulled herself back against the chair, the Paladin's arm slipping from her grasp. He watched as her chest heaved with short quick breaths and body tensed. She looked at the Elder with new eyes, his sudden behaviour hurting her. Yes he was her commander but never before had he been so short with her. Maxson watched this new look pool in her grey eyes and for the first time in a long time he was ashamed of himself. He knew the look well for it was the look he received from many of his subordinates.

Fear.

For the first time since they had met she was afraid of him. When they first met she was cautious but understanding. Headstrong but submissive to his command but never fearful. He had found it so refreshing. Her looking to him as a leader but still treating him like a normal man. Now he was pulling rank and acting like a spoiled child just to get her to speak with him. He had acted out of turn and used his role to get what he wanted and now she was like any other member of his crew. Maxson closed his eyes, taking in a steady breath. He had to remedy this before he lost her too. "Please tell me what happened. I only wish to understand."

Maggie sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. Chewing on it a moment before nodding. She dropped her gaze from him, taking comfort in watching the resting face of her friend and slipping her hand into his before speaking. "My contact helped me recover the memories of the man responsible for kidnapping my son. Through them we were able to determine that an escaped scientist from the Institute was hiding out in the Glowing Sea. We followed the lead and found him hold up in a cave far to the south. After speaking with him he told me how to get into the Institute and has even agreed to help. He just need a few days to draw up the plans. When I had finished up and we were on our way out and we were attacked by a Deathclaw and here we are." Her tone was still hallow and she was out of breath by the time she had finished. Trying the end the conversation as quickly as possible. Wishing the Elder would leave her to her guilt and injured friend.

Maxson process everything she had said for a moment. Picking out the key information. "You know how to get into the Institute?" He was torn by being in awe with this resilient woman, shocked she had figured it out and angry she had not shared this information sooner.

She nodded, still refusing to look at him after his outburst. "Teleportation." He lifted a eyebrow through she couldn't see. When he remained silent however she guessed he was waiting for her to continue. "They relay in and out with teleportation since their facilities are deep underground. Doctor Virgil has agreed to draw up plans for a relay of our own we can build to hijack the signal and get me inside."

Teleportation? Why had they never considered this before? The strange power readings Danse and his squad had been recording before he and his crew arrived. They strange burts of signal the Prydren had been picking up. It all made perfect sense.

Maxson's thoughts continued to turn over in his mind as her processed the new information. Thinking of the possibilities of the Brotherhood having that type of technology at their fingertips. His musings where however ever interrupted as Danse groaned in his sleep, shifting slightly before settling again. Maggie took in a sharp breath at the movement. Tightening her grip on his hand and using her free one to gently run her fingers through his hair and back off his forehead.

It was Maxson's turn to take in a sharp breath as he watched the intimate action. Her eyes soft with worry as she watched Danse. Her thumb moving lightly over his knuckles and fingers gently massaging his schlep. Unable to watch they way she cared for his friend any longer Maxson turned away. Speaking to her over his shoulder. "I will have Proctor Ingram prepare a section on the airstrip for the construction of this reply." With that he left, leaving the resting Paladin and guilt filled Knight on their own.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Maggie left shortly after their exchange. She gave a brief report to Ingram about the Relay but left before Maxson could offer further assistance or order her to remain and recover.

Maxson was greatly confused by her sudden change. She had been unwilling to even leave Danse's side hours ago, now she wouldn't even wait for him to awake. The young leader fumed. Turning over all their encounters in his mind as he tried to figure the newcomer out. Her actions left him puzzled though he was no fool. He was very aware that her sudden departure had been caused by him. She had been hurting and he had pushed her. He cursed himself and made a silent promise to be more gentle with the woman in the future.

That is if he would ever get the chance.

He had made the promise hours after she had left just before he had settled in for the night. That first night turned into several more as he waited for any sign of her.

Two days after Maggie's departure Danse's had woken up. Maxson had given himself the task of informing the Paladin that his charge had taken off. Danse had not taken the news well, blaming himself for not being able to comfort her. The Paladin's distress over his missing Knight caused Maxson's suspicions over their relationship to once again rise, though he couldn't bring himself to ask. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

One week after Maggie's departure Danse had been moved from the Med-bay to his room to finish his recovery. The Paladin insisted he was well enough to go after her but Cade refused his request.

Two weeks after Maggie's departure Danse was beginning to grow restless. The Paladin pacing the ship during the day, spending his nights with the Elder in his dorm playing chess over prewar whiskey.

The young Elder sighed as he once again put Danse's king under check with his queen, winning his forth game in a row that night. "You know," the younger man began causing his friend to look up over his drink, "You hardly pose any challenge to me recently. I'm starting to think I need a new chess partner."

It was Danse's turn to sigh as he placed his glass down on the table before running a hand through his well groomed hair. "I'm sorry Arthur." The Paladin's tone was one of exhaustion. "It's just..."

"Knight Reese?" The young man finished for him quickly.

Danse nodded, crossing his arms at the tables edge and leaning forward on his elbows. "Maggie's been gone for two weeks now. She hasn't reported in and she hasn't been picked up by any of our patrols. I'm worried about her."

Maxson finished his drink in a single swig before refilling his glass. His curiosity peeked he couldn't help the words as they slipped past his tongue. "What is she to you?"

Danse's eyebrows shot up at the unexpected question. He took a moment to formulate his answer. His silence causing the Brotherhood Elder to assume he had been correct about their relationship. After a moment more Danse wet his lips. "She means a great deal to me. It has been a long time since I've been able to connect with someone in the field. I value her trust and friendship."

Maxson gave a snort of disbelief. "Friendship?" He questioned before bringing the cool glass of his drink to his lips. The whiskey burned on its way down but not as much as the jealousy bubbling up inside him. He gave a quick shake of his head before his friend could speak. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be jealous of Danse and Maggie's relationship. He should be happy his long time friend had found someone. Sadly his logic did not stop the feelings brewing within him.

The older man's eyebrows knit together over the bridge of his nose as he searched his friends face for any sign of emotion. Maxson was known for his poker face however and Danse found no answers there. He didn't have a gift for reading people like some. Instead he would have to find out the old fashioned way. The Paladin threw himself back in his chair with a huff. "I'm sorry Arthur but please, elaborate."

Maxson mimicked his friend's action, running his finger over the rim of his glass as he spoke. "Don't play dumb. I watched the way she cried over you. You can't tell me there isn't more between you."

Danse let the words sink in for a moment before he burst into a deep laugh that caused his whole body to shake. "You think there is something going on between Maggie and I?" He finally asked through gasps for breathe.

The Elder narrowed his eyes and gave a curt nod, not understanding his friends outburst.

Danse finally righted himself, a smile dancing across his features. "I hate to tell you this Arthur but there is nothing going on between Maggie and I. She's a great Knight and a good friend but since I've known her she's been so consumed with finding her son she has hardly spared any man a passing glance, especially not me." It was Maxson's turn be be confused by his friends words. However Danse was kind enough to continue before he had to express his confusion aloud. "Maggie's different. I don't know if it's because she's prewar or just her gentle heart but she's just a very." He paused looking for the right words, "A very affectionate person."

"How do you mean?" The Elder asked, resting his elbows on the table as he leaned forward.

Danse noted his friends sudden interest but refused to point it out to the young man. Instead he continued. "Maggie's very touchy-feely. It was odd for me at first but I've become so used to her actions I hardly noticed anymore. I was so shocked the first time it happened." The man laughed to himself as he recalled the event in his mind. "We had just finished recovering the deep range transmitter from Arcjet and I had offered her my Laser Rifle in thanks and a chance to join my squad. She was so happy she literally jumped me. Kissing my cheek and hugging me through my power armour in thanks." The Paladin shook his head at the memory. "It was quite the display."

Maxson took in his friends amused smirked at the story before going back over his time with the girl. His mind lingering on their second meeting in the repair bay when he had offered his support to her. The way she had jumped at his words and threw her arms out as she stepped toward him. Had she meant to hug him? The action was strange and had caught him off guard at the time but with this new information it made perfect sense.

Danse watched the young Elder retreat into himself in thought. He had seen the calculated look many times before. Softly the young man's facial hair twitched as the left side of his lips curled slowly into a barely noticeable smile. The type of smile that would only be noticed by a close friend after years of study. Danse smirked to himself. Whether Arther knew it or not, he cared for their new Knight. More then he cared to let on. The Paladin finished his drink in a single swift move, letting the whiskey burn his throat to help hide the smile threatening to creep onto his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"You're not really going back are you?" The young merc asked before taking a long drag off his cigarette. He blew the smoke out slowly through his nostrils as he watched his employer lean against the broken wall of the building. The light of twilight causing the airship in the distance to glow in the low light.

Maggie gave a soft sign, the light breeze of the commonwealth gently moving the lose strands of her honey coloured hair around her. Her dirty leather armour shifting with her as she moved her weight to turn and look at her young friend. "I have to. They might be the only chance I have." It was true, the Minutemen were... determined but the Brotherhood had the fire power she needed to get her son back.

Her grip tightened on the relay blueprints in her hand which she has been able to get thanks to her new friend RJ MacCready and some borrowed Power Armour suits since she had left hers when she ran. She was still sore about how Maxson had spoken to her, she thought he was different. Kind and understanding but he was just like everyone else. Just wanting to use her to get what they wanted.

RJ grabbed at his rifle strap before pulling it further up onto his shoulder. "I guess this is goodbye then." Maggie turned to fully face her new friend. His crystal blue eyes looking uncomfortable at the prospect.

"I guess so." She agreed. She knew how he felt about the Brotherhood after his childhood in the Capital Wasteland and understood where he was coming from. Maybe she was blinded by need, or greed, and couldn't see it. She wished he would stay with her but would never ask that of him.

RJ shifted awkwardly, goodbyes were not something he was good with. The past couple weeks had been some of the best he'd had in a while. Maggie was able to help him get his head out of his ass and see the world wasn't so bad. She had helped him get this son's cure and gave him hope for the future. Most importantly, she had given him a friend.

Maggie gave him a soft smile before dropping her pack and throwing her arms around the young merc. RJ was taken back at first before giving a soft chuckle and returning the hug. He squeezed her tightly to him, resting his head against her shoulder and enjoying this last moment with her. Slowly they pulled away from each other and shared one last smile. Maggie gave a soft blush, quickly using her thumb to wipe the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

The merc chuckled again before reaching into the pouch on his thigh and removing a small threadbare cloth. "Before you get to mushy on me I want you to have something."

Maggie sniffled and finished wiping away the tears, "What?"

He smirked at the childlike wonder in her grey-blue eyes. She was the most innocent killing machine he'd ever known. He slowly unwrapped the cloth to reveal a tiny painted wooden soldier nestled at its core.

Maggie slowly raised her hands up to cradle his callused ones as she looked over the object, gently rubbing the pad of her thumb over its tiny body. "Lucy made this for me just after we met. When she thought I was a soldier. It means a lot to me and I was you to have it."

"Oh RJ..." she whispered. Her eyes swimming with emotions and threatening to once again spill over with tears.

RJ smiled softly at his friend. "I know it seems like a strange gift but-"

He was cut off by Maggie once again throwing her arms around him. He had just enough time to close his hand around the small toy to keep it safe before catching her and him from falling back.

"I love it." She whispered through her tears. He hugged her once again before they stepped apart. That was one of the best things about Maggie, she understood without a lot of unnecessary words. She just knew.

He gently passed the small toy into her waiting hands. Her fingers slowly wrapped around it as if it were the most precious thing in the world. His heart melted at her tenderness. He knew he'd never meet another person like her. He was happy that for a short time the ray of light that was Margaret Reese had brightened his life.

With one more final goodbye and a soft kiss on the cheek RJ walked away into the growing darkness of the Commons.

Maggie turned towards the airship once more, cradling the small soldier to her chest for comfort, for strength and for hope.

. . .

"Maggie!" Danse called as he entered the repair bay, pushing his way through the busy bodies of the crew cleaning up for the night.

The blonde whipped around from where she was standing with Proctor Ingram, who was reading over the blueprints carefully. I large smile graced her features when she seen the Paladin making his way toward her. She ignored the Proctor after that moment, running to Danse and throwing her arms around the large man. "Danse! I'm so glad you're okay!"

The Paladin returned the embrace, now used to and missing Maggie's affection since he'd woken up.

After a moment he seemed to come to his senses and pushed her back keeping a hand on her shoulder and another on her hip. "Knight Reese, what were you thinking?"

She kept her hands on his chest as she looked up at him. "What are you talking about? I got the blueprints. We can build the relay now!"

He shook his head, "That's not what I'm talking about. You just took off! You could have been hurt, or killed! You know how dangerous the Commonwealth can be by yourself."

"I wasn't by myself!" She countered. "And besides, I got the blueprints. We can get into the Institute now."

He shook her gently, "That wouldn't mean anything if you weren't here to lead the change."

Maggie dropped her hands, a heartbroken look crossing her features. She had never considered how her leaving would impact those around her. Maxson had shown her he only cared about the end goal, she had never thought of how her friends like Danse and Haylen would feel about her walking off.

"I'm..." she began softly. "I'm so sorry. I never thought..." Tears began to well up in her eyes.

Danse's tightened his grip before pulling her back against him. "It's okay. You're back now. That's all the matters." She leaned into him, wiping her tears with her hand that was trapped between them. Danse went to speak again only to be cut off by a deep commanding rumble from the entryway to the repair bay.

"Knight Reese."

The population of the repair bay froze. All eyes landing on the Elder before following his gaze to the embracing Knight and Paladin. Danse and Maggie pulled away from each other, both locking eyes with a furious Elder. "You are required to report to the command deck. Immediately."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Maggie kept her eyes down and focused on the steel grated floor beneath her feet. Preparing herself for Maxson's onslaught. Tonight had been such a whirlwind of emotions already that she wasn't sure she could deal with his stern gaze and harsh words at the moment. She had hoped to avoid him until morning at the very least. Though it truth she had been avoiding this for two weeks. However she couldn't hide behind Victor and RJ anymore.

The Elder stood with his back to her, facing the large window of the command deck that overlooked the Commonwealth. He was taking a few moments to collect himself before he faced her. He was thrilled when she had returned unharmed but when he seen her there tucked tightly against his friend's chest he felt his anger return in full force. His most resent times with her flashing before his mind.

Her crying over Danse's injured form. Running off into the night, sick and in need of aid after just returning from the Glowing Sea. The way Danse held her close after stating they were no more then close friends…

The fear in her eyes when he left her in the Medbay, then again just moments ago in the repair bay.

His fury was pushed away by the guilt that bobbled up within him at remembering that look in her eyes. A look that he had caused. He had to set things right between them.

However, he also had a duty to his title. She had taken off without orders and had to be held accountable. He sighed, hating himself for being a figurehead and not for being the man he wanted to be.

"Knight Reese." He began in a shallow, steady tone. "You defied orders and left the Prydwen. This was unauthorized and irresponsible." He turned to face her, hands clasped tightly behind his back. Her gaze snapped to his and she went to speak but he stopped her. "Don't try and defend yourself, you're lack of obedience and clear disregard for the chain of command is unacceptable and for that you should be stripped of your rank and privileges."

Maggie's steely eyes fell to her feet. He could see her trembling with pent up emotions but she held herself together well. "I understand." She finally mumbled after a long moment. Maxson swallowed hard at seeing this side of her. He watched her hands at her side slowly clench into tight fists. "I'm sorry."

Arthur was torn, he knew he should follow through with his threat but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He licked his lips slowly, his mouth running dry at seeing her so broken. Carefully he stepped towards her, stopping only a foot from her. He lifted his hand, preparing to rest it against her shoulder but unable to bring himself to initiate the contact. Carefully she lifted her eyes to his. He found himself frozen, his hand inches from her. He swallowed his words, them suddenly caught in his throat. He dropped his hand and once clasped them behind his back but he refused to be the one to break her gaze. "However," he paused, wetting his lips, "You did manage to recover the documents we require to further our campaign, and for that I commend you."

A brilliant smile slowly spread across Maggie's face at his words. Her eyes sparkled and her white teeth cut perfect, sharp angles in contrast against the pale, plump lips that framed them. Maxson felt his heart speed up at the sight. He took a deep breath in through his nose to try and calm his racing heart before he continued. "That being said, a less strict punishment is in order. Over the next couple weeks you will be confided to base and be Ingram's eyes, ears, and legs on this project until further notice . She says jump, you jump. Understand?"

She nodded, "Yes sir." Her smile faltered for a moment and she finally dropped his gaze, biting her lower lip to hold back the cheeky grin her smile was shifting to. "You sure you don't want me to ask her 'how high?' first?"

"I'm the only one that can tell you that." The words slipped from his lips with a shy smile before he could stop himself. Her eyes snapped back to his face and he quickly returned to him poker face as she fought back a giggle. His hands twisted and gripped on another tight behind his back as her internally cursed himself. He had just flirted with the Knight, poorly, but flirted all the same before he could stop himself. He clenched and unclenched his jaw a few times to try and keep a professional look instead of letting his lips bob like some imbecile fish. Finally, unable to come up with a way to save himself from this… embarrassment, he turned from her and returned to his place before the window. "Dismissed."


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Here is another short one for you Son of the Mourning

Maggie sighed, rubbing the end of the sleeve of her dark flight suit across her forehead to remove the sweat that had gathered there before tying it to its partner around her waist. Her off white tank top clinging to her slim form in the heat of the day. The dark pavement of the airstrip trapping the suns heat and making her work that much harder. Danse, much in the same state as her, orange flight suit open to reveal toned arms and a tight fitting t-shirt, slapped her shoulder as he passed her to grip the far end of the wooden bench she was standing in front of.

She leaned over and gripped the other end. They moved in tandem toward the terminal wall and dumped the bench on the growing pile of scrap they had started hours ago.

Danse ran a hand through his mused black hair as they turned back into the slowly clearing tarmac. "How exactly did we end up with this initiate level job anyway?" He laughed, amusement lacing his words.

Maggie shoved his broad shoulder but only exceeded in pushing herself away from him. "Ya, ya." She gave a breathy laugh, "Well it could have been worse. Maxson went pretty easy on me… and no one said you had to help!"

Danse chuckled, "I'm your sponsor, what kinda of role model would I be if I didn't sho-"

"Maxson wanted you to make sure I didn't take off again, didn't he?" She cut him off, picking up a rusted trash bin.

Danse flushed, "He said he was worried you might be a flight risk." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as he grabbed an old folding chair. He didn't want her to be offended.

What she gave was the opposite of what he was expecting. She laughed. "I guess given my history I shouldn't have expected any less." They returned to the pile and added their new materials to it. "Honestly," she began, taking on a much more serious tone. "Things could have gone a lot worse. I guess I should be thankful he needs me."

Danse eyes her, "Arthur doesn't do these thing because he needs you. He cares about you." Maggie turned to him and Danse realize what he said and quickly added, "He cares about all our Brothers and Sisters. He worries for our safety."

Maggie rolled her eyes as she headed for her next chosen object. "He leads us Danse. He determines our goals and sees that we reach them by whatever means. Whatever his motivation, he needs us."

Danse frowned, "That's an incredible selfish way to view things."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not selfish, I'm realistic. What is a king without his pawns?"

Danse let out a sharp breath through his nose as his brow knot together and his lips pressed into a tight line. "Maggie."

Oh god, she knew that tone. She's stepped over a line. It wasn't as if she wasn't with them. She believe in the Brotherhood and their current goals but she couldn't completely bring herself to agree to all their morals. In a crazy world they offered comfort, structure and purpose. She understood why they were important to so many, what she couldn't agree with was blind slaughter of anything different. For her it wasn't a hatred towards Synthetic humans that drove her. Synth's were living, breathing creatures with thoughts, feelings and lives. It was the Institute themselves she wanted. They kidnapped, killed and ruined lives and families for their own gain with little thought of outcome to those around them. They played God, and that couldn't be overlooked.

She thought back to Maxson. She thought of him the same way she did the Brotherhood, he was a good man with strong convictions but some of his ideals were extreme. She couldn't entirely blame him though, this was an extreme time in the world and it made strong and extreme people. Plus, from what she read and heard about the Brotherhood it was almost cult like in the raising of its children. He probably didn't know anything else and as a born leader no one would ever challenge his ideas and expand his way of thinking.

She went to express these feeling to her partner when they were interrupted. Proctor Ingram and the Elder himself came around the barrier gate of the terminal and started towards them. Ingram explaining the finer points of the schematics to the Elder as they walked.

He nodded to her as they stop short of the cleaning team, "Seems sound enough." He turned to Danse and Reese. "How's the clean up coming? How soon should he be ready to build?"

Danse took this one as he was the superior officer. "Clean up should be finished by night fall. Tomorrow we should have everything scrapped and a list of materials we have on hand."

"Good." Maxson nodded.

Maggie smirked from beside Danse and couldn't help herself when Maxson's deep blue eyes found hers. "High enough for you?"

Danse tensed and his jaw clenched to keep himself from roaring in laughter. Both parties had told him of the encounter last night, Maggie this morning when he followed her down to start the cleanup and Arthur last night over a bottle of scotch. However, he hadn't mentioned to the other that he had already been told.

Both the Knight and the Elder cast him a sideways glance but quickly turned their focus back to one another. Maxson felt the corner of his month drawing up in a smirk, "More then enough Knight. As you were." With that he turned to leave. Ingram cast a raised eyebrow at the Knight before joining her Elder when all she got was a light smile and weak shrug.

Once out of sight Maggie slapped her hand against Danse's chest, "I'm never telling you anything ever again!"

Danse's laughter echoed across the airstrip.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

A knock on his chamber door notified Maxson to a visitor. "Come in." He called over his shoulder, not turning from his private terminal. He heard the door open and close, assuming it was Danse.

"Elder." A soft voice greeted.

He recognized it immediately and tensed before turning to her. Slowly he stood from the terminal and walked to the table placed in the centre of his room. He lowered himself into one of the free chairs before gesturing for Maggie to take the other. While she settled his mind raced. It was well after dark and at this time the only person that usually stopped by was Danse. They would chat, share a drink and play a game or two of chess before calling it a night. However he was greeted instead by the prewar blonde that had been plaguing his thoughts since she first set foot on his ship, and now she was here…in his room…alone… well after the rest of the crew was settling in for the night. He watched her fold her hands over the table and swallowed thickly. In order to give himself a few extra moments to calm his racing mind he leaned towards the shelf behind him and grabbing two beers from his private stock.

He placed both on the table, sliding one across its surface to her before opening one for himself. He took a long swig and placed it back on the table. "What do I owe the pleasure, Knight?"

She eyed the beer for a moment before taking it in her hand and trying to twist the cap off. "I wanted to let you know that Paladin Danse and I completed a list of all the building materials we have on hand and Protector Ingram is making a list of items we still need." She gave up on the bottle, unable to get the cap off and placed it back on the table a little harder then normal in frustration. Maxson gave a throaty chuckle, taking the bottle and pulling the cap free with ease. He dropped the cap onto the table and handed the Knight back her drink. She took a drink, letting out a satisfied sigh afterwards before continuing. "Ingram should have the list of items and possible locations ready for a recovery team in a few days."

The young Elder leaned back in his chair. "Good to know." He shifted awkwardly as silence filled the air between them.

Maggie seemed to feel it to as she bit her bottom lip, counting the scuff marks on the old table top. She took another drink and decided to lighten the mood and savoured the taste of her drink. "You know, I never much cared for beer, but now there is something about it that reminds me of life before…."

She trailed off. She had intended to fill the awkward silence between them. Trying to take Danse's advice and get to know the Elder a little better, to learn he wasn't as heartless as she thought him to be. Instead she had made it worse.

His brows pulled together, the odd piece of information was unnecessary but he found he enjoyed the random act of her sharing such trivial information, no matter how hard it was for her. He wanted to know her, what better way then simply talking. He licked at his dry lips, leaning back over the table and resting his weight on his elbows. He picked absentmindedly at the label on his bottle as he spoke. "I never much cared for beer myself." He drew his lips between his teeth while thinking of how to continue. He wasn't used to this type of thing. "But a cold drink is always satisfying after a long day."

Their eyes met over the table and she smiled at his efforts. She lifted her beer and extended it towards him. Maxson watched her bottle hover there for a moment before lifting his and clinking the neck of his bottle to hers. "Ahem to that." She laughed softly while she spoke.

They both took another drink before falling back into silence. Their eyes met again and Maggie bit at her lip as if deciding something before speaking again. "I worked as a bartender for a bit while I was in college."

He returned to picking the label of his bottle with his thumbnail but didn't break their gaze, "Ya?"

She smiled and nodded. "Ya." She laughed softly to herself at the memory. "I made all kinds of crazy drinks."

He smiled, a genuine smile. His straight, white teeth peaking through his dark, well groomed beard. "I should like to try a few sometime."

He watched a dusting of pink gather across her cheeks, making her freckles dull next to the pink. "I don't know if I'd be able to anymore. That was a long time ago."

He laughed, "You make yourself sound ancient. It couldn't have been that long ago, for you anyways."

Maxson watched her face fall. "Two hundred years might as well make me ancient." He realized she wasn't just referring to herself when stating it was a long time ago. Two hundred years of time had passed by her while she slept. The world was vastly different from how she lived in it and she couldn't go back to it. Ever

"I didn't mean-" he began but she cut him off.

"No it's alright." She sighed and ran her hair through her honey coloured locks, "I try not to think about it."

He leaned forward slowly, and carefully placed his hand over hers. She jumped at the sudden contact but didn't pull away. "Tell me about it."

Maggie couldn't help but notice how warm his large hand was as it rested over hers. Her heart fluttered before she forced her mind to focus on their conversation again. Her brows knotting together, "What?"

He shrugged, "Tell me about it. Life before the war, about how you lived." He paused for a moment, "You."

She smiled softly at him and he felt his heart flutter. "Okay."

. . .

The following morning Maxson found Paladin Danse nursing a steaming coffee from a old, chipped mug at the desk in his room. Maxson let himself into the small room and crossed to the desk, leaning against it and crossed his arms.

Danse leaned back in his chair, abandoning his coffee to cross his own arms mockingly with a smug grin on his face. "How was your night?"

The Elder sighed and dropped his stern exterior, "When did you cook that little plan up?"

The older man shrugged, "About the time of the 'how high' incidence."

Maxson nodded and turned to leave but not before smacking his friend across the back of his head. "I'm never telling you anything again."

Danse's laughter echoed in the tiny room.


End file.
